Time After Time
by jbluv
Summary: It is a fan fiction for torchwood and it is from different points of views


**Time After Time**

**The clock carried on time, marching its way through the 1800's right until this present day. Including the bell itself, Big Ben.**

**They have fought through the world wars and didn't get a scratch. Like I said, it stood, until this present day.**

**The West Minster Abby has begun to crumble. Piece by piece, scattering to the ground. Falling into millions of little pieces. Nothing of it can be preserved and nothing can be repaired.  
The whole building is gone, leaving the tower behind.**

**People have witnessed the down fall of the beloved Cathedral, as pieces fell they heard a beeping noise coming from inside the Abby. No one is aloud to enter the Cathedral.**

**As soon people began reporting the mysterious beeping noises, the police could only tell the public there is nothing going off in that building. **

**The 'explosions' appear to go off every hour on the hour. As soon as Big Ben has finished chiming for the hour, there was a beep that lasted a spilt second, then... There was a piece of West Minster Abby crumbling to the earth.  
Someone/ Something has been putting small explosives in the Cathedral. Why do they want West Minster Abby destroyed? Who/ what is doing this? What is their motivation?  
So many questions and so little time. Well we have another hour before a piece of Big Ben falls to the ground.**

**I can't believe this is happening. I need to get to Cardiff.  
Torchwood needs to know about this.**

**I told Captain Jack to meet me at the bay. Question is... Where is the bay?**

**The bay was gone. All that was left were jet black soot and snowy ash.  
There was a figure that stood right in the middle of the soot and ash.  
I couldn't work out who it was, it was a silhouette. I take it was a man. It was a butch figure.**

**The butch figure moved swiftly towards me. A free flow of movement took my breath away. The graceful figure stopped about 15 feet away from me. A sound of thunder clapped above us. The sound of rain fell as hard as it could, drenching me and the dark silhouette. Then came the fork lightening causing flames all around flames all around the figure that stood 15 feet away from me. I had to say something, he wasn't moving away from the flames that was causing the colours of the rainbow.  
"Big Ben is falling I..." I couldn't speak after that.  
"Is that why you came? To tell me old news... This!" He pointed to the soot and ash on the ground and then levelled his arms with his shoulders and spun them round 180 degrees to the right and 180 degrees to the left, then centred them again. "You see this! This is new! This is news! And you travelled from London to Cardiff to tell me that Big Ben is falling! What do you want me to do? It's been going on for a year and I can't do anything! Are you happy?" The figure yelled and yelled. At that point I realised it was Captain Jack that was speaking. He came closer. Now we stood 3 feet away from each other.**

**He clung my shoulders and leaned inwards, his forehead against mine, with direct eye contact. "Look around you" He whispered he held my shoulders tighter "I don't have my team to help me, I don't have the technology to help me, and I don't even have my own daughter anymore!" Jack paused for a second. I wanted to tell him but... I couldn't.  
"You see I killed my own Grandson. MY ONLY GRANDCHILD!" He was yelling but it was still a whisper. He clung my shoulders even harder. He was pinching my skin.  
"I can't do anything" He sounded helpless; his voice was breaking into a whimper. I listened closely. "I can't do anything but let the tower fall. It can be rebuilt, the bells can be re-casted, but... I can't change my life. That's the beauty of buildings; if they fall they can be rebuilt, same with friendship... Well occasionally with friendship, but you can't go back in time! I can't save my Grandson; I can't get my daughter to forgive me for what I did. She doesn't want to see me! She won't return my calls, texts, emails! SHE HATES ME!" He stated the fact that is daughter hates him through gritted teeth.**

**Jack released my shoulders giving them freedom to move, but they were so achy! The blood flow managed to get all the way down my arms within the minute.  
I pushed my hand onto his face and looked him straight into his bluey green eyes and I told him the truth. "You still have a grandchild Jack! I found your family tree and hunted them down, your grandchild! Your daughter had a child at an early age and never told you! She took the child to the London adoption centre, she was fostered until the age of 1 and then she was adopted! Jack you still have a family!" I think it cheered him up.  
"Are you tricking me? Because I've known you since you were a little girl" He seemed confused.  
"This isn't a joke Jack! I'm serious! Your Granddaughter is alive and well! But first you need to save West Minster Abby and Cardiff Bay!" I grabbed him arm and squeezed it as hard as I could, but he wouldn't budge! I decided to push him. My hands firmly at the bottom of his back and my fingers stretched round his hips, I fought his still body and gave way to his strength. So I ran and jumped on him!**

"**WHAT THE HEL!" He screamed and spun around trying to get me off, but my legs were tightly crossed over his torso and my arms wrapped round his chest. Eventually he gave up. I felt glorious because I had beaten Captain Jack Hartness at something!**

"**Lets get to London then" Jack started walking casually round the corner with me holding on to his shoulders.**

**We arrived at a black 4x4 Volvo. All of the windows were darkened. No one could see in. I jumped off Jacks back and crept upon the car. As I opened the door and fell into the black leather seats, I saw all of the special technology. I can see why the windows were black.  
"I thought you didn't have the technology" I began to question the technology.  
"I don't, but this is mobile torchwood. I can go anywhere" He smiled at me as he started the engine. "How about some music?"  
I nodded to his question as I was speechless as he has an answer for everything.  
"Do you like a bit of John Barrowman?" He started asking me the questions as what about us came on. **

"**I love his music!" Jack gave me a funny look as I stated the truth. "You do know he is gay?" He obviously didn't believe me. "I thought teenagers hated people that weren't straight" He really doesn't get teenagers.  
"Hey! I like his music and if you have a problem with that then tough!" I got pretty annoyed.  
"Okay! Calm down, I believe you" Jack began looking on the road again "We'll be in London in a few minutes" Already? We were in London in no time. "That was quick" I mentioned it as we got out of the car. Only to see how fast we were going.  
"Yeah, I guess it was" That was his reply! 'Yeah I guess!' He didn't even mention how long it took! Or how fast he was going! I was super annoyed!**

**We walked side by side in silence until we arrived at West Minster Abby. "Interest" Jack was talking to himself "It looks in tact. Are you sure West Minster Abby is falling apart?" He gave me 'the look'  
"Yeah I was here this morning and the tower was there in a load of rubble why?" I questioned his curiosity.  
"Because West Minster Abby isn't on the ground" I didn't understand his answer until I saw West Minster Abby in one piece. "Can't be right! Someone is fooling us" I was so confused, I had no idea what was happening!**

**"WE HAVE TO GET IN THERE!" I started marching towards the Abby and then I got stopped my legs were moving, my body wasn't. I looked at Captain Jack. His arm was around mine. "Stop. You're to ambitious." He spoke with a calming voice which stopped my legs from moving and my 'ambitious' body from struggling to break free. **

"**Before we go in we need to wear these" Jack held out two house keys on a long silver dog tag chain.  
"Why do we need house keys?" I was on a role with these questions. Apparently it was funny to Jack "They're not house keys. They make you unnoticeable" Jack explained "The Doctor gave them to me"  
Who the hell is 'The Doctor'? "Okay, so it makes us invisible. 1 question, who is 'The Doctor'?" Why do I have so much curiosity when I'm with Jack?  
"Okay 1 – they don't make us invisible, they make us unnoticed, people know we are there but they don't want us to be in their vision. Now I'm quoting from The Doctor 'it's like when you fancy someone but they don't know you exist' basically your like a ghost, some people see you out the corner of your eye and some just doesn't want to know your exist. 2 – The Doctor is a traveller, friend of mine"  
Jack explained the key's with great detail with examples to make it clear. Yet, when he talks of 'The Doctor' he barely says anything why?  
"Okay let's go!" I replied, at least I understood how to use the necklace key thing. I collected the key and put it round my neck. I followed Jacks orders.**

**The challenge was getting there. To cross a road it sounds easy but, it's difficult when you're unnoticeable. There isn't a crossing for miles and we don't have the time to walk that far.  
"Listen, when I say run, we run across the road" Jack told me, I wasn't ready for what was about to happen, I guess it was like going over the top in the war, if you weren't ready, you still had to go.**

"**RUN!" Jack shouted and we ran across the road together. God knows if I'll make it! I closed my eyes as Jack took my hand and guided me through the road.**

**Then I flew through to the ground and banged my head on something squishy. I didn't dare open my eyes. I just stayed on the ground and waited for my death to come.  
"Jenny! Jenny! Can you hear me? Jenny!" I knew the voice well but I couldn't place it. I was being shaken by someone. I still wanted to keep my eyes shut tight. But there was that voice in the back of my mind saying 'your safe, open your eyes' I couldn't help myself. I opened my eyes and gasped as if I came back from the dead.  
"Are you okay?" Jack looked scared,  
"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy" I rubbed my head, as it was thumping away. At least I know what it feels like to be a tennis ball being hit with a tennis racket!  
"They always say that! Well that's humans for you" Jack seemed a bit smug now.  
"Your human but you just never get old" I explained. Jack shrugged and helped me off the floor.**

**I looked around me to find that I was no longer on the pavement outside the cathedral. I saw all the pews and the decorated ceiling. I looked towards the alter to find the wall missing. "What is going on?"  
"I don't know. Jen?" I looked at Jack to find him clutching my shoulders and looking me directly in the eye again, "Did you tell anyone you were coming to Cardiff?" He whispered.  
"No I didn't tell a soul... Only the man who gave me my train ticket." I whispered. I couldn't think straight.  
"What did he look like?" Jack clenched his teeth together and was dying to know my trip to Cardiff.  
"I don't know!" I felt a few tear run down my cheeks.  
"Jennifer! I need to know! What did he look like? Re – live your day PLEASE!" His hands got tighter across my shoulders.  
"Erm... Well..." I knew he was listening. "He was in a black uniform"  
"Aren't they all! Jen I need the face what did his face look like? TELL ME!" He sounded so paranoid! He was squeezing my shoulders even harder! I couldn't stop shaking.  
"I couldn't see his face. He asked for the money and he carried on with his day just like me! Well... I suppose..." I couldn't think of the words. I couldn't even recite the Alphabet!  
"What was it? Every detail matters!" Jack was hurting me now.  
"His hat was a little low. So I couldn't see his face" It was the truth!**

**Jack released me and walked towards the alter. He stopped with one hand on his hip and one hand scratching his head "Okay... Why don't you take this" He handed me some sort of gun "it's a laser gun, it'll burn someone so be careful with it. You go upstairs and look around. I need to figure out this thing/person that's behind it, just scream if you need me or in trouble" He told me to scream with a bit of a chuckle at the end. I smiled and walked away towards the staircase and up I went.**

**I was so scared, so I started singing my favourite song by John Barrowman, Your so Vein. I was walking up and up these stairs, how big is West Minster Abby?**

**Then out of nowhere a black silhouette pushed me. I screamed! I fell down and down the stairs until Jack caught me. At least I thought it was Jack. "Jen? Are you okay?" It was Jack! He was tapping my face to make sure I was conscious.  
"Jack? Jack where are you?" I couldn't see. All I could see was the dead darkness burning away my life. Then a picture of my grave stone. The date was 2011, and then it changed.**

**I woke up and screamed!  
"It's okay! Its okay I'm here! You're safe" Jack was cradling me and holding me tight.  
"Jack I'm going to die!" I cried out with pain and agony. It was like war had started in my own body. The fire roared and burned through my lungs. I screamed out again "HELP ME! PLEASE!" Then came my death. I was a different person.  
"Jenifer? Are you okay?" Jack seemed worried and a little confused.  
"Huh? What are you on about of course I am!" I didn't want to say that! I was going to say 'I guess' but something inside me changed my words, what ever it was said it!**

"**Jack" I was going to tell him about the creature. "I...I..." I was choking! Well I can see the expression 'eat your own words' came from. "I love you" I spoke a loud my feelings. I didn't want to express that feeling!  
"I love you too! As a daughter/Grand daughter type love" Jack looked me right in the eye again. "You remind me of my daughter" He examined my eyes. At least he was polite. This thing is saying everything.**

"**Did you see what pushed you?" Jack was eager.  
"YES!...NO!" At least I got my say first.  
"Jenny? Yes or no? It's simple" He looked confused.  
"Nes... I mean Yno" What is this thing doing? THE ANSWER IS YES!  
"Okay, one more time... Did you Jennifer Alison Jones see what pushed you down the stair case?" Jack made the thing come out of me. A black body fell out of my back whilst I fell forward into Jacks arms. "I got you! Jen! I got you! It's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Your safe" Jack repeated the words over and over again. Whispering them down my ear, then he started to sing your so vein. He obviously thought I was scared and must have heard me singing the song to calm me down. I decided to join in.  
"Your so vein! You probably think this song is about you! Your so vein! Bet you think this song is about you! Don't you" We both sung our little hearts out. **

"**I'm not going to leave you again. I promise" Jack hugged me. Tightly! What is with him and clutching me so tightly?  
"Now, can I have my gun back" He asked. I went to go pick it up off the floor but it was gone. "Err... You can't" I replied.  
"WHY?" Jack looked worried.  
"It's gone!" I bit my lip and hoped for the best.**

**We searched high and low for the gun and then I was pushed to the ground again along with Jack.  
All of a sudden a blue laser light came across our faces. We ran and hid behind the alter. I was about to scream but Jack gagged me just before I screamed. "Just don't scream and blow our cover" he explained.**

**He wrapped a silk red material fashion scarf around my mouth. Then a quick smile and he pushed me underneath the alter and ran off. What happened to 'I'm not going to leave you I promise?'**

**I tried to release my hands from the rope that he tied round me. It was far too tight to undo by moving my arms. I decided to lie down and close my eyes. I was waiting to be found to be shot there and then.**

**I heard the laser gun and a scream. I closed my eyes tighter to prevent the tears breaking through my eye lids.**

**A body was pushed under the alter. I was ready to scream when I found a young lady with blondish hair, hazel eyes and pure red lips. I wanted to close her eyes but I couldn't move my hands.  
She was wearing a beige suit that was stained with bright red blood. I was guessing she was mid twenties early thirties at least.**

**I laid there waiting for my turn to come. Jack threw his key at me. What did he want me to do with it?  
War was breaking out there and he needed my help. People's lives were falling apart. I needed to break free.  
"Jen! Don't move! I know what you're thinking. Don't move!" Jack was shouting away, he was like a mind reader or something.**

**As footsteps got louder and louder I feared for the worst is still yet to come.**

**A HAND! A creepy looking hand pulled up the sheets of the alter that hid my presence. A skinny man in a brown pin striped suit came charging under the table. Brown spiky hair that was flying everywhere! Gorgeous hazel eyes though, with a significant jaw line. He put brown/black square glasses on and shone a blue lit torch at the ropes, with a strong mosquito sound.**

"**What are you trying to do?" I spoke just after he freed my mouth from the gag, it didn't taste nice at all!  
"Are you Jenifer?" The man questioned me.  
"I'll answer yours if you answer mine!" I didn't know what to say because I didn't know the guy! Was he a badie? Is he on Jack's side? Is he the Doctor? I'm clever enough to know stranger danger.  
The spooky man grabbed my shoulders just like Jack did.  
"It's important! Just answer my question!" He spoke with a strong urging voice. The buzzing noise from his torch was still going.  
"Yes I'm Jen" I whispered. "And who the hell are you?" I felt like shouting it but I was in a calm sort of state, so I decided to use gritted teeth.  
"I'm... John Smith, a friend of Captain Jacks" He seemed like he had forgotten his own name, I went with the flow.  
"Why isn't this working? What the hell has he used?" John muttered slowly to himself. He quickly dropped his torch and started un –tying the ropes that ran round my thighs, ankles and wrists. "How tight is this knot?" John wouldn't give up. It sounded like a doctor trying to treat a dying patient with cancer. He would not give up.  
"Why don't you give up? It's obviously not going to undo." I tried to stop him from cutting his fingers as they were red raw. Or even get them stuck. I closed my eyes again, memories that has happened in my life. That voice came into my head again. 'You're safe. No need to close your eyes. I'm here.' I opened my eyes to find John cradling me and repeating the words 'you're safe' he was the voice that stayed in my head. His soft soothing voice, which sung out without a single note out of tune.  
"Your voice..." I didn't want to tell him but he needed to know.  
"Who are you? Why do I know your voice? It's been in my head my whole life" I needed an answer.  
"I'm John Smith, a friend of Jacks. I didn't...err... know about... the err... voice... no" He was hiding the truth and he focused undoing the knot the whole time.  
"I want to know the truth! Not a stuttering lie!" I demanded the truth, I would of banged the floor if I could.  
"Oh look, nearly undone. We can get out of here soon." He smiled to see his pearly white teeth. His beautiful smile that I fell for, but I stayed focused. "Great" I smiled sweetly but he had to turn sour. "Okay... I'll tell you the truth. But not a word"  
"Fine! It's all I wanted to know" I have been waiting for this my whole life.**


End file.
